coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9705 (1st March 2019)
Plot Steve and Tracy pull out of buying the house. Amy insists on going back to school against Tracy's wishes. Claudia bickers with the other cafe customers about having a bail hostel in the area. Shona is at home, with no one aware that she went off with Clayton during the previous evening. Her son is holed up in a deserted and derelict house on Port Lane. When Shona rings him, he demands she brings him money to enable him to get away. Seb is despondent that he can't find a job. Eileen thinks he could get the vacant valeting job at Street Cars. Finding out that Steve and Tracy have pulled out of the house purchase, Ken discovers that Amy had an abortion. Daniel takes a call from his tutor criticising his essay, aside from the conclusion that Brian wrote. He's allowed to give the work another go. David and Nick bring £2,500 cash for Gary into the house and Shona, hidden in the annex, overhears them discussing where they're stashing it. Once the coast is clear, she takes it for herself. Claudia plans to make another bid for the house. Daniel and Sinead find Brian in the Rovers and tell him about the essay. Ken overhears and thinks Brian let his son down. He's surprised and hurt to find out that the part he wrote was actually praised. Claudia finds out the house is sold but is recommended instead to look at a flat which has no on-going chain in the Redbank Apartments. Shona brings an ungrateful Clayton the money and some food. Seb blanks Abi. Tim tries to cheer her up by saying she can continue to stay at No.4 and he thinks he's got a job for her as well. Having viewed the flat, Ken assures Claudia that he's looking forward to her living around the corner. Shona tries to connect with Clayton but he's uncaring about how he killed Kylie. Vicky argues with Tracy in the street about reporting Tyler to the police. She's stunned when she's told about the abortion. Tracy tells her it was the adults' pressure which caused her to do it. David and Nick frantically look for the missing money. Eileen gets Steve's agreement to Seb having the job but arriving at the cab office they find that Abi has already been employed by Tim. She offers to give it up for her son but he spurns the offer. Clayton is about to leave the house but the police arrive and surround it. He thinks Shona led them there. Vicky and Tracy's argument escalates into a full-blown fight with Tyler having to separate them as Robert and Michelle watch on. Seb again angrily rejects Abi's offer of help, much to Eileen's disgust. Shona begs Clayton to surrender. A police negotiator rings him and finds out that he has his mum with him. Clayton threatens to kill her. Maria isn't pleased to find out about the bail hostel. David's family all deny taking the money. Nick points out that it could have been the absent Shona. Michelle insists that Tyler is sacked as he carries too much baggage with him and Robert reluctantly has to agree. Daniel is depressed that his academic ability isn't up to Brian's standard and Sinead has to talk him up. Clayton guesses the passcode to Shona's phone and discovers her last call was to the police. He realises she set him up. DS Smith calls at No.8 and David finds out about the hostage situation. Sally is given food for thought by Paul's passionate defence of the bail hostel but Tim is dismissive of the idea. Steve and Tracy are pleased that Amy had a good day at school. Daniel and Sinead leave Brian and Ken bickering as they rework the essay and go for a drink. Against police advice, David goes to the house but is told to keep back. Shona tries to tell Clayton why she tipped the police off, saying she told them it was his idea to get minimum extra time. He produces a knife and takes her to front door, threatening to kill her unless he has £10,000 and a car. He then bundles her back inside while David watches on helplessly. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash Guest cast *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Negotiator - Liam McMahon *DS Smith - Tina Harris Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Neonatal unit *Deserted building on Port Lane - Interior and exterior Notes *Bertie Osbourne appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm to enable a two-hour episode of Vera to be shown immediately afterwards. *A policeman who speaks to DS Smith over her radio is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shona begs Clayton to hand himself in to the police; tensions flare between Tracy and Vicky; and Daniel suffers a crisis of confidence. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,163,786 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Claudia Colby (about Craig Tinker): "He's a soft daft lad who couldn't pepper-spray his butties." --- Tracy McDonald (answering Vicky Jefferies' threats): "You might think that monkey boy here is dangerous but I have done stuff that you couldn't even dream of. Ask about." Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes